


[PODFIC] that kind of luxe just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz

by forzandopod



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: Batgirl and Black Bat versus the two most unobservant robbers in Gotham. The 'versus' implies that the robbers had even the faintest ghost of a chance, which, lol, no.





	[PODFIC] that kind of luxe just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that kind of luxe just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044302) by [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:07:53 

**Music:** [Call To Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AooSU3RsVjc) by Priory

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bDCU%5d%20that%20kind%20of%20luxe%20just%20aint%20for%20us.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art base by [cpuhuman](http://cpuhuman.deviantart.com/art/Batgirl-Blackbat-001-colored-253433667)


End file.
